Document
is a Usable Item. s are a collection of books found in the Dofus world, either buyable or open to the public. Available s Library The books sold by Harry Stottel in the Library at (4,1): * The Duciel Family "Other bestseller of the Winter 634, this book is yet a reference." * First Christmas "Outsider of the beginning of the year 635. It deserves some interest." * Secrets of the Squirrel's Language "This dictionnary will make you learn the basis of the language of squirrels; anyway it costs nothing to try..." * The Kwistmas Gift "Best seller of the end of the year 634, it's essential reading." * The Legend of Crocoburio "This book relates the story of the notorious Crocoburio." * The Legend of the Cruncher "This book goes over the route of the last human being to have met the Cruncher." * The Treechnids Forest "This book narrates the legend of the Treechnids Forest." The books sold by Dick Kerboo Brandtawa in the Library at (24,-34): * Angels & Demons "Proved a tremendous success with readers, Acidrik Gutspliter comes back with more metaphysical reflections." * Birth of Bolgrot - Found Fragments VI a "Additional Part VI of the Fragments of the History of the World, found by the erudite Acidrik Gutspliter and rewritten by himself." * Gods & Demons "Some metaphysical reflections of Acidrik Gutspliter." * Six Dofus - Found Fragments V "Part V of the Fragments of the History of the World, found by the erudite Acidrik Gutspliter and rewritten by himself." * Tears of a Goddess - Found Fragments VII "Part VII of the Fragments of the History of the World, found by the erudite Acidrik Gutspliter and rewritten by himself." * Tears of a Goddess - Found Fragments VIII "Part VIII of the Fragments of the History of the World, found by the erudite Acidrik Gutspliter and rewritten by himself." * The Choice of Gods - Found Fragment II "Part II of the Fragments of the History of the World, found by the erudite Acidrik Gutspliter and rewritten by himself." * The Dofus Era - Found Fragments IV "Part IV of the Fragments of the History of the World, found by the erudite Acidrik Gutspliter and rewritten by himself." * Dragon Era - Found Fragments III "Part III of the Fragments of the History of the World, found by the erudite Acidrik Gutspliter and rewritten by himself." * The Hymn of the World - Found Fragments I "Part I of the Fragments of the History of the World, found by the erudite Acidrik Gutspliter and rewritten by himself." * Xelor's Divine Clock - Part VI "Part VI of the Fragments of the History of the World, found by the erudite Acidrik Gutspliter and rewritten by himself." * Prophets, Cults and Faith "Some great stories about cults that will delight the aspiring mystic." Other NPCs Books sold by other NPCs: Oshimo at (9,21): * How to raise your Wabbit "This book explains how to breed a Wabbit." * How to raise your Bow Meow "This book explains how to breed a Bow Meow" * How to raise your Bwak "This book explains how to breed a Bwak" Musa at (1,18): * The Hunter's Soul "This book will make you know the tricks to become a good hunter." Hel Munster at (-5,-12)(inside the house): * The Treechnids Forest "This book narrates the legend of the Treechnids Forest." * Creating Magic Items for Dummies "This book outlines necessary pieces of advice to creatormage novices. To be read absolutely." Wally Elconom at (4,1) as part of Lenald Legend quest: * Path and Trail: The Evil Forest "This book contains the best touristic itineraries to do in the maze of the Damned Forest. A must! At least, that's what the cover says." Monster Drops These books are found as drops. * Encyclopaedia of Alchemy Appendix A: Professions "This encyclopedia gathers recipes useful for profession unlearning." * Alchemy Encyclopedia Annex B: Skills "This encyclopedia gathers recipes useful for skill loss." * Alchemy Encyclopedia Annex C: Elementary Spells "This encyclopedia gathers recipes useful for forgetfulness of elementary spells." * Bwork Magus Book "This book is a true collector's item. It's a source of inspiration and sturdiness for the Bwork Magus. Each page of this book conceals numerous secrets about the anatomy of some creatures in Amakna." Gift Packages These books are included in subscription pet packages. * How to raise your Ghast "This book was written by Oshimo Li'kross Babine. It explains how to breed a Ghast." * How to raise your Croum "This book was written by Oshimo Glost Chops. It explains how to breed a Croum." * How to raise your Minimino "This book was written by Oshimo Glost Chops. It explains how to breed a Minimino." * How to raise your Pink Dragoone "This book was written by >> Enter author here <<. It explains how to breed a Pink Dragoone." Antiques The following books used to be sold by Harry Stottel * Alchemy Encyclopedia Part I: Ecaflip "This encyclopedia gathers recipes concerning Ecaflip's Guild." * Alchemy Encyclopedia Part II: Feca "This encyclopedia gathers recipes concerning Feca's Guild." * Alchemy Encyclopedia Part III: Sram "This encyclopedia gathers recipes concerning Sram's Guild." * Alchemy Encyclopedia Part IV: Iop "This encyclopedia gathers recipes concerning Iop's Guild." * Alchemy Encyclopedia Part V: Xelor "This encyclopedia gathers recipes concerning Xelor's Guild." * Alchemy Encyclopedia Part VI: Cra "This encyclopedia gathers recipes concerning Cra's Guild." * Alchemy Encyclopedia Part VII: Osamodas "This encyclopedia gathers recipes concerning Osamodas' Guild." * Alchemy Encyclopedia Part VIII: Enutrof "This encyclopedia gathers recipes concerning Enutrof's Guild." * Alchemy Encyclopedia Part IX: Sadida "This encyclopedia gathers recipes concerning Sadida's Guild." * Alchemy Encyclopedia Part X: Eniripsa "This encyclopedia gathers recipes concerning Eniripsa's Guild." * Alchemy Encyclopedia Part XI: Sacriers "This encyclopedia gathers recipes concerning the Sacriers' Guild." * Alchemy Encyclopaedia : Part G : Perceptors "This book will teach you everything needed about collector potion recipes." * Category:Usable Item